tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
8 Terrifying Teen Wolf episodes for a hairier Halloween Legends Of Halloween
=8 Terrifying Teen Wolf episodes for a hairier Halloween= 22 hours agohttp://www.sheknows.com/authors/rita-loiacono/articles by Rita Loiacono Following Rita Loiacono is an Australian entertainment news junkie who has been obsessed with TV and celebrities ever since she wrote a fan letter to Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen at the age of seven. These days, she takes the day off work to watch t... View ProfilePhoto credit: MTV Screw candy! We want a Halloween full of Tyler Posey and Teen Wolf ShareTweetPinShareStumbleTumbleSavedHalloween is upon us and, to celebrate, we have a little non-candy treat for those of you who are keen to stay home and indulge in a little werewolf action of the teen variety. Teen Wolf vs. Pretty Little Liars: Which show has the most dedicated fans? Since its premiere in 2011, Teen Wolf has been shaking off its association with the '80s movie of the same name and winning fans all over the joint/woods. With all its dark and werewolf-y imagery and plot points, it's the perfect show to sink your fangs into on Halloween. So, we've broken down the seasons and have selected the two most Halloween-worthy episodes from each to ensure your dreams contain at least one appearance by a werewolf once you're done with our mini-marathon. Season 1, "Wolf Moon" Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start (I concede that a Sound of Music reference is a little misplaced in a discussion about Teen Wolf, but it's Halloween and spookier things have happened). Right from the get-go, the music in the pilot episode alerts you that something is up, and the dark woods and the police dogs can only mean one thing: Someone is dead, and that someone is in two separate pieces. Murder mystery aside, it's nice to revisit Scott McCall's entry into werewolf-hood, as well as the beginning of his struggle with bloodlust and trying to balance being a normal teenager with this new side of him. This episode also gifted us with some non-traditional scary fare: a teenager who drives a Porsche (was a Ferrari not available at the time of purchase?), and a teenager performing an unsupervised veterinary procedure I can't imagine he's qualified for. Actually, teenagers in general are just scary. Season 1 bonus: "Heart Monitor" This might not be the best Season 1 episode there is, but it's on the list for a good reason: That moment when a wolf claw comes out of Jackson's mouth is horrific in all the best ways. It was nightmarish, alarming and so, so good. Isn't that what Halloween is all about? Tyler Posey bids farewell to an 11-year relationship Season 2, "Restraint" Like "Heart Monitor," this isn't the season's most lauded episode, but that snake making its way through Jackson's eyeball? We can't unsee that. Ever. And then the snake makes its way into Jackson's mouth. Thanks, Teen Wolf, for ensuring we never, ever visit a reptile park. What is it with Jackson's mouth and non-edible things going in and out of it? Oh, and in this episode, Mrs. McCall remembers she's a parent and tries to throw some discipline around, which isn't scary as much as it is hilarious, but it balances out all that insane snake business nicely. OK, it doesn't balance it out, but we'll take what we can get. Season 2 bonus: "Raving" Holy lycanthropy, this episode is jam-packed, but we can't look past Mrs. Argent torturing Scott and threatening to kill him. If cruelty and violence are your Halloween jam, this episode will not let you down. And, as an added bonus, you'll never look at a pencil sharpener the same way again. Season 3, "Anchors" Season 3 has a lot of standout moments as far as horror is concerned, but what better episode to give you nightmares than an episode that features Scott, Stiles and Allison experiencing nightmares and hallucinations of their own? This episode is a special-effects gold mine, which only serves to amplify the horror it delivers in spades. There are some great character interactions in this episode, as well, but they are secondary to the horror of it all. And we're not complaining. Season 3 Bonus: "Riddled" Oh, Stiles, we love you, and this episode scares us mostly because we are terrified for you. If you like your Halloween horror drawn out, this one is for you. Teen Wolf: The best Sterek fan fiction on the web Season 4, "A Promise to the Dead" Teen Wolf's scary moments momentum slowed somewhat in Season 4, but this episode opens with a dead body being dragged through a freezer, so you know it means business. Throw into the mix the creepiest third eye in the middle of a guy's forehead and Season 4 seems to be filling its horror quota. Don't blame us if you're trying to go to sleep and you start hallucinating Berserkers. Season 4 bonus: "Smoke and Mirrors" Cap the night off by revisiting Teen Wolf's most recent episode. Although not totally devoid of horror, it's a little lighter on moments that dedicate all available lung capacity to screaming, which isn't a bad thing if you're actually planning on sleeping. Plus, you'll be all good to go when Season 5 premieres in 2015. Happy Halloween! 8 Scariest AHS episodes for a horrific Halloween marathonBenedict Cumberbatch talking about sex is what (wet) dreams are made of Tagged inhalloween mtv teen wolf Recommended for You Category:Teen Wolf/Franchise Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Werewolf Show Category:Halloween/Legends Category:Halloween/Hall Of Fame Category:Halloween/Episodes